The Twin and Her Sister
by cre8ive.ovadose
Summary: Bones and Booth are called in to investigate when the Tomlins find their missing daughter Maya's remains in her sister Lindsey's bed after discovering Lindsey had attempted suicide. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Twin and Her Sister

Rating: M

Characters: Bones, Booth, Angela, Zach, Hodgins, Cam, OCs

Summary: Bones and Booth are called in to investigate when the Tomlins find their missing daughter Maya's remains in her sister Lindsey's bed after discovering Lindsey had attempted suicide. Warnings inside.

Warnings: Frequent mention, description and discussion of depression, suicide and self-harm, talk of bullying, inaccurate science.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters in this story.

A/N: This is set some time in the earlier seasons before Zach leaves. Trying something new :) And I apologise in advance for the inaccurate and unsophisticated science in this fic – it's about time I admitted science is just not my thing hahaha Enjoy!

.

**THE TWIN AND HER SISTER – CHAPTER 1:**

Lindsey Tomlin couldn't stop crying. She felt sick and her eyes stung from her salty tears as she paced back and forth around her bedroom. Harrison wasn't answering his phone and her parents were out with the Lawrences. She tangled her hands in her blonde hair as she sat down on her mattress and tugged gently as she tried to figure out what to do.

Maya was gone but she didn't feel any better. Harrison loved her but not enough to answer the phone. Her parents didn't care enough to see she was hurting. Lindsey sniffled as she looked up to her bookshelf.

There was only one solution.

Lindsey shrugged out of her hoodie, ignoring the array of red scars across her forearms as she reached up to the top shelf. From atop the books, she plucked the orange bottle of pills and the small jewellery box that held her favourite blade.

Sitting on her bed, Lindsey plucked the blade from the box and began drawing it across her skin. The pain was soothing but Lindsey was crying and her hitching breaths made the wounds deeper and longer.

Pulling her arm tight against her stomach, Lindsey exchanged the blade for the bottle of pills. She pulled the cap off with her teeth before counting to "three" and swallowing its contents. They were surprisingly smooth to take and Lindsey felt a quiet buzz thrum through her as the bottle slipped through her fingers and she lay down.

Everything was going to be okay now so long as no one found her…

.

.

.

The house was quiet the next morning when Lucy Tomlin woke up and got dressed. She mixed up a batch of pancake batter, stirring in some chocolate chips before handing it over to her husband, Warren, to cook while she woke up their daughter, Lindsey.

Lucy knocked on the door. "Lindsey, breakfast's ready! I've made choc-chip pancakes." There was no response – even in her daughter's darkest moments, she always jumped at the offer of choc-chip pancakes. Lucy slowly opened her daughter's bedroom door, feeling her heart-rate rise as she saw Lindsey wrapped up in bloody bed sheets.

"Warren! Call an ambulance!" Lucy yelled before she rushed forward. She pulled the blankets away from her daughter, crying out when she saw the mess of cuts in Lindsey's arm. She glanced around the room, eyeing the blade and the orange pill bottle.

Warren ran into the room, his eyes blowing wide at the site of his daughter. "Oh god…" He was fumbling with his phone, glancing up and down as he tried to make sense of what was happening before he spied something under the other side of the blankets.

"Lucy, what's under the sheet? On the other side?" Warren asked slowly.

Lucy looked over to the sheet covering the other side of the bed. It had snagged on something when she had pulled the blankets away from Lindsey. Tugging it down, Lucy screamed and Warren swore.

Lying on the bed beside their unconscious daughter was a body.

Or at least, what looked like a body…

.

.

.

Booth sighed heavily as he watched the paramedics load Lindsey Tomlin into the back of an ambulance, Lucy Tomlin climbing in behind her. He watched as the ambulance drove away before he headed inside. It was early on a Saturday morning and he was still frustrated that he'd had to take Parker back to Rebecca's.

The hallway was full of people but he found himself pushing them all aside when he heard Bones yelling.

"Hey! Hey! What the hell's going on?" Booth asked as he stepped into the girl's bedroom. The smell of a rotting corpse filled his nose and he stalled momentarily before his eyes found Bones confronting Warren Tomlin.

"They compromised my crime scene, Booth! They shouldn't have removed their daughter; she might have had particulates all over her!" Bones exclaimed.

"My daughter had tried to kill herself! If we hadn't gotten her out of here she might have died!" Warren yelled back.

Booth held up a hand to Warren. "Okay, let's all just calm down. Mr Tomlin, how about you head downstairs, have a drink or something." Booth zeroed in on Bones, sighing again. "Bones, they had to take Lindsey or she was going to die. Let's just get to work, alright? What can you tell me about the victim?"

Bones sighed in frustration before she turned to the pile of human remains on the bed. "Female, between sixteen and eighteen years old… It seems cause of death was exsanguination."

"Okay, so back to the lab for an identification?" Booth asked.

"No need," Bones gestured to a silver chain around the body's neck. "Mr Tomlin identified the necklace as one that he and his wife gave to their daughter, Maya, who he said went missing three months ago. I'll need DNA to confirm."

"Okay, anything else you need for the squints?"

"The bed sheets and anything under the body. We'll make sure that all the blood is Lindsey's."

"Okay then, let's go," Booth said as he turned to leave. A photo on the bookshelf caught his eye and he stepped forward to get a closer look.

"What is it?" Bones asked as she joined him.

Booth swallowed harshly. "Lindsey and Maya… They were twins."

.

.

**A/N: So I'm not sure what possessed me to start writing a Bones fic but this idea popped into my head and I couldn't get rid of it. It's probably going to be mostly case-based but I'll see what I can do otherwise. I should also have a new Glee fic up some time tomorrow after I've seen the episode but I'll be working on this until then. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think :) –Frankie xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Talk of depression, self-harm, suicide and bullying

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters used in this story.

.

**CHAPTER 2:**

After learning that Maya and Lindsey were twins, Booth had headed off to the hospital to speak with the Tomlins. He found them in the emergency waiting room, Lucy crying brokenly.

"Mr and Mrs Tomlin, I know this is a bad time but I have a few questions that I really need answers to. Are we able to talk?" Booth asked after exchanging pleasantries.

"We might as well, the doctors said it would be a while before we could see Lindsey," Warren murmured as he straightened. "How can we help, Agent Booth?"

"You told Dr Brennan that Maya, your other daughter, went missing three months ago. What could you tell me about that?"

"Both of our girls had a lot of emotional problems," Warren started. "Lindsey was depressed and Maya was … feeling neglected, I guess."

"This isn't the first time Lindsey's tried to kill herself," Lucy said with a hiccup. "She tried once when she was fifteen, that's how we found out about the depression and the self-harm. We got her into counselling and on antidepressants but Maya was … angry."

"Because her sister was getting a lot of attention?" Booth guessed.

"We think so. She never really told us," Warren said with a shrug. "She'd threaten to run away though, say that we didn't really love her."

"We _did_ love her," Lucy insisted. "We loved her just as much as Lindsey but … Lindsey needed help, she needed our attention. We were struggling, so much…"

Booth nodded slowly. "I hate to ask this but … is there anyone who would want to hurt Maya? Any enemies or vengeful ex-boyfriends or anyone?"

"No, Maya and Lindsey kept to themselves a lot. They only had a small group of friends, all of whom were horrified to learn Maya had disappeared," Warren answered.

"But are you sure it's Maya that we found this morning?" Lucy asked.

"My partner and her team at the Jeffersonian are working to confirm that the body we found was Maya," Booth said quietly. "Is there anyone else who might know anything about Maya's disappearance? Would Lindsey know anything?"

"She might. She never said anything with the first investigation but Lindsey doesn't say much," Warren replied.

"Harrison might know something," Lucy murmured to her husband before looking back to Booth. "Harrison Verne is Lindsey's boyfriend. He said he'd make his way here after his baseball practice finished."

Booth nodded and went to thank Lucy and Warren before a teenage boy with dark hair and a panicked expression ran into the waiting room. He lunged towards the Tomlins, pulling them into an embrace.

"Lucy, Warren, I'm so sorry to hear what happened. Is Lindsey okay? Have the doctors said anything?"

"Harrison Verne?" Booth asked.

The boy turned to him and nodded slowly before looking back to the Tomlins. "What's going on?"

Warren cleared his throat. "This is Agent Booth from the FBI, he's-"

"The FBI doesn't investigate suicide attempts," Harrison murmured. "What happened? Did you find Maya?"

Booth nodded slowly. "We believe Maya's remains were found in Lindsey's bed this morning…"

Harrison paled. "Wait, what?! Maya's body was in her – oh my god…"

"I know it's not nice to think about but Harrison, if there's anything you can tell me about Maya that might help the investigation, I need to know."

Harrison sat down beside Lucy. "I'm not sure what else there is to say… Maya all but hated Lindsey before she disappeared. She was always talking about running away; saying that it wouldn't make a difference, that no one noticed her anyway. It was such a shock when she disappeared."

"Do you know if there was anyone who would want to hurt Maya?"

"No, no," Harrison shook his head and shrugged. "Nobody really liked her very much but no one would go so far as to kill her."

"What do you mean no one really liked her? Was she teased at school?"

"No, far from it. More like she was the one doing the teasing," Harrison spared a glance to Lucy and Warren. "Maya wasn't the worst person in the world but she could be pretty mean when she wanted to be. She'd spread rumours, cause problems. Some days I think she was the reason behind Lindsey's depression – she was so mean to Lindsey."

"In what ways?"

"She tried to kiss me once. She cornered me and told me we'd make a better couple than Lindsey and I. I later found out that she'd taped the whole thing and shown it to Lindsey. But all edited and photoshopped and stuff – to make it look like I'd actually kissed her and stuff. She was real bitch sometimes."

"Alright, thank you," Booth got to his feet. "I'm going to see if I can talk to your daughter. I'll let you know if I need any more information."

The Tomlins and Harrison nodded before Booth headed to the triage desk. He flashed his badge before asking, "Is Lindsey Tomlin awake yet?"

"Not yet. She's under seventy-two hour suicide watch though, she can't have any visitors for three days," the nurse answered.

"She's a crucial part of an abduction and murder case; I _need_ to speak to her."

"Three days, sir. I'm sorry – you've got your rules and I've got mine. We can make sure someone calls you when she is available for visitors though."

"You do that," Booth answered as his phone began to ring. "Booth?"

"It's Cam. We have DNA confirmation that the remains in the bed were Maya Tomlin's. Get anything from the family?"

Booth was walking out of the emergency room. "Yeah, Maya Tomlin was bullying her sister and threatening to run away before she disappeared."

"Did you get to speak with the sister?"

"No, she's on seventy-two hour suicide watch and off limits."

"Well, I think Bones and Zacharoni have some information for you. See you at the lab?"

"Yeah, I'll be there soon. Thanks Cam."

Booth peered up at the sky before he climbed into his car. It was going to be a long case.

.

.

**A/N: I'm feeling incredible self-conscious about this but I hope you're enjoying it. I should have another update in the morning and then maybe another tomorrow night – if not, Saturday. Hope you're all well, thanks for reading –Frankie xoxo**


End file.
